Games
Games are a primary way to earn nuggets on Mycena Cave. The first one to be released was Cave In! during the summer of 2013. __FORCETOC__ Cave In! Oh no! A tunnel cave in! Help dig us free by clicking stones that are adjacent to other stones of the same type. You'll be rewarded at the end for how much of the debris you cleared away! Instructions ---- Remove the rocks blocking the tunnel by clicking on the groups of the same color. The more you remove, the more nuggets you can find! The Fishing Hole! There's nothing better than relaxing by the old fishing hole. Strange fish of all shapes and sizes swim below these tranquil waters. Cast your line and see what you can hook. List of Items Found at The Fishing Hole! Instructions ---- Click on a square on the fishing hole to reel in your line and see if you've caught anything. In order to prevent overfishing, you are limited to 10 casts per day. Please don't litter. Mushroom Meals! (In Testing!) Help the chefs finish preparing well-balanced mushroom meals! Make sure each plate contains one of each kind of mushroom. Due to limited counter-spade in the kitchen, you can also only have one of each type of mushroom in each row and column. Instructions ---- Click a square to change the mushroom on it. If you're sure about a mushroom, right click the square to lock it (you can right-click it again to unlock it). Red sections can't be changed. Echolocation! Four sneaky wasps have stolen some nuggets. Use echolocation to find where they're hiding in the nest, but be careful, if you make a mistake, they'll all fly off! Instructions ---- Click the tiles alongside the board to discover hints regarding the wasps locations. Click on the board where you believe the wasps to be hiding. For full instructions, see here. Spellstones! When you begin a game, you will be presented with a jumble of letters. Construct words from this jumble by selecting a chain of letters which can be immediately adjacent or diagonal in any direction. Instructions ---- Click adjacent letter tiles on the board to form a word. A word must be at least three letters long to count. A game lasts a minimum of five minutes and a maximum of one hour. Potions Master You know the ingredients, but you don't know how much of each to use! To add an ingredient, click one of the labeled ingredient bottles. When the colors in the crystal ball's thought-bubble match, you win! But if you run out of ingredients, you'll have to start over. High Scores For Cave In, Echolocation, and Spellstones there is a monthly high score list of the top ten scores achieved in the current month. Depending on the ranking there is a prize as followed: *1st place: 3 gems *2nd and 3rd place: 1 gem *4th - 6th place: 1,000 nuggets *7th - 10th place: 500 nuggets Category:Site Features Category:Games